


Bored to bed

by ApocryphalAffection



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BBC Sherlock - Freeform, I Believe in Sherlock Holmes, John is a Very Good Doctor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 20:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApocryphalAffection/pseuds/ApocryphalAffection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the first fanfic I wrote, ever.<br/>And it's also the one that I'm most proud of. Don't know why really...I just am.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bored to bed

John sighed deeply and looked at the mess in the flat. Sherlock had been extremely bored lately. Not even one single case for over three weeks and John was starting to feel worried for his friend. Sherlock’s new morning routine was to just walk across the room, making a pile of paper fall to the floor, and curling up like a grumpy cat in the sofa. But today was different. It was nearly noon, and no sign of Sherlock.  
John walked across the papers scattered around the room and found himself standing in front of the big door to Sherlock’s bedroom. He knocked on it ever so gently with his knuckles.  
“Sherlock, are you alright?” he called out. From the other side of the door, he heard a mumbling answer. He sighed once again and let the door slide open.  
“Sherlock, are you planning to spend the whole day in bed, or what?” he asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Sherlock, who was lying on his side facing away from John, turned his head with his eyes still tightly closed.  
“Stop bothering me, can’t you see that I’m sleeping?” he grunted, squinting with one eye. John rolled his eyes and took a firm hold of the sheet which Sherlock was rolled up in, and pulled on it.   
“I wouldn’t do that if I was you” Sherlock mumbled and opened his other eye a little. John stopped pulling the sheet and looked with surprise at his friend.  
“Well, get up then” he commanded. “You can’t lie here all day”.  
Without getting an answer, John found himself being pulled down towards the bed and suddenly lying on his back on top of the soft mattress. Sherlock crawled on top of him with a wide smile on his face.  
“I don’t have time for this Sherlock, I’ve got a date!” John exclaimed and tried to break free.  
“Why would you need to go on such a thing as a date when you have me?” Sherlock gasped and smiled even wider. The white sheet feel down from his shoulders, revealing his pale torso. John breathed heavily and looked away.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about” he denied and glanced up at Sherlock with begging eyes. Sherlock put his hand around John’s jaw and forced him to look him in the eyes.  
“You know what I mean John” he replied. “And I know that you love every single moment of what we do”. John swallowed hard and licked his dry lips.  
“Uhm, nope. Still don’t know what you’re talking about” he said while his mouth formed into a wicked smile. Sherlock laughed quietly and smiled back. Then he leaned over the doctor, closed his eyes and kissed him. John answered the kiss and pulled Sherlock closer.  
Sherlock stopped, sat up and looked down on the doctor.  
“So, you still want me to get out of bed?” he asked in low voice.  
“Now when I come to think of it, my date couldn’t manage to meet up with me today” John replied and looked up at his friend. “So this stay in bed thing doesn’t sound too bad”.  
They had no label on what they were. Friends? Collogues? Lovers? Nothing could point out exactly what they meant to one another.  
Sherlock looked down on the man that was lying beneath him. He smiled, leaned over him and kissed him again.


End file.
